


Healing Touch

by emmariley20



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, post 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariley20/pseuds/emmariley20
Summary: Takes place after the events of 200. JJ can't sleep and needs Emily's help to fight the demons in her mind.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 46





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first attempt at a Jemily piece. This one shot takes place after the events of 200. JJ and Emily have been together since Emily returned from Paris, JJ and Will never got married and amicably share Henry, and Emily never went to London. I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this piece and whether there is any interest in another Jemily fic.

She couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of the bruised ribs from Askari's beatings or the torn muscles from the way her arms had been held up by chains. It was because every time she closed her eyes she felt Hastings ghosting his hands over her skin, her abdomen, heard his voice taunt her about making another child.

The longer JJ laid awake, the more the feelings of disgust starting creeping in. Turning in the arms of the brunette wrapped around her, JJ lifted her hand to trace a finger over Emily's cheek, nose and lips.

Emily stirred, opening her eyes. "JJ, baby? Are you ok?" She asked, voice laden with sleep. JJ shook her head, sliding impossibly closer to her girlfriend and nuzzling against her neck.

"I need you, Em," JJ murmured.

Emily raised a hand to cup the back of JJ's head, stroking her hair. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here."

"No," JJ shook her head again before lifting it to meet Emily's eyes. "I need you." Emily cupped JJ's cheek, her thumb wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I can't… his hands, I just. I need you to touch me, Em. I need you to make him go away."

"Ok," Emily nodded. "Ok baby." Emily gently rolled JJ onto her back, carding her finger's through soft blonde locks. Emily dotted kisses along JJ's forehead and the tip of her nose before moving to her lips. JJ opened her mouth, letting Emily take control of the kiss. JJ moaned as Emily worked her way down her neck, sucking on her pulse point, nipping at the skin on her shoulder.

Emily slid her hands under JJ's t-shirt, hitching it up until JJ raised her arms and allowed Emily to lift it off, tossing the garment to the side. Ducking her head to the newly exposed skin, Emily took a nipple between her lips, sucking hard before circling it with her tongue. JJ gasped as Emily moved to the other breast before continuing down. Tracing her tongue along the toned ridges of JJ's abdomen, Emily looked up when she heard JJ's breath hitch and watched as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I love you so much," JJ whispered as she wiped the tear track away with the back of her hand.

"I love you, too, baby," Emily smiled, moving up to kiss JJ's lips as her hand slid underneath the edge of JJ's boy shorts. Using her index and ring fingers to spread the blonde's folds, the brunette used her middle finger to spread the wetness she found there from opening to clit, circling the sensitive nub several times before dipping back down. "Always so wet for me," Emily grinned as she slid a lone finger inside her girlfriend's heat. Pumping slowly for a few moments, Emily relished in the way JJ's breath grew ragged, her hips bucking in search of more friction.

"Emily, please," JJ whimpered.

"Please what?" Emily asked in a whisper next to JJ's ear before gently biting the lobe.

"Make me cum," JJ managed to breathe out.

"Anything for you," Emily replied, immediately adding a second finger and picking up the pace, using the palm of her hand to add a bit of pressure to JJ's clit.

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily neck, burying her face there in an effort to muffle the moans escaping her throat. She came hard and fast, her body twitching as Emily withdrew her hand from between the blonde's legs.

"Thank you," JJ said as her breathing returned to normal, meeting Emily's eyes and smiling. "Thank you," she whispered again before leaning in for a tender kiss.

"Think you can get some sleep now?" Emily asked as they pulled apart, brushing a stray lock of hair behind JJ's ear. JJ nodded, curling back into Emily's side as the brunette once again wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend. Emily knew JJ had a long way to go before she was fully healed, both mentally and physically, but as the two women drifted back to sleep, Emily promised to be there every step of the way.


End file.
